Seeker Missile
The Seeker Missile upgrade (previously known as the Seeker Launcher) allows Samus Aran to simultaneously fire up to five normal Missiles at up to five targets. Seeker Missiles can also be used to fire more than one Missile at each target. It first appeared in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' .]] The Seeker Launcher once belonged to a Luminoth champion. It is obtained at the Hall of Honored Dead in the Temple Grounds, below the Great Temple after defeating the Boost Guardian. The upgrade lies within a glass container, which cannot be breached by any weapon in Samus' arsenal; instead, she must use the various Spinners around the room in order to rotate corresponding rings in place on the floor, surrounding the container, after which a large circular structure will rise up around the container, with panels that amplify beams of red light coming from the eyes of Luminoth statues around the room. These rays will concentrate upon the glass, causing it to glow and then shatter. The Seeker Launcher is not often required for combat purposes in ''Echoes, but it is necessary for Samus to open certain locking-mechanisms on doors such as the Multi-Lock Blast Shields and other environmental obstructions that require simultaneous use of Missiles. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' .]] Samus is also able to obtain the Seeker Missile in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is obtained in Xenoresearch B, Eastern SkyTown. Similarly to Echoes, the upgrade is within a containment unit. To access it, Samus must remove an Energy Cell from its port next to the unit, which also removes the Xenoresearch lab's primary power and releases numerous captive Phazon Metroids. This enables Samus to destroy the glass container with Missiles and access the upgrade. The Seeker Missile can harm Helios in his disk form and is used to open Multi-Lock Blast Shields and locks on SkyTown and other areas by destroying several locks simultaneously. Several other enemies also can be defeated through use of the system. Notably, it is somewhat harder for all the Missiles to hit the desired targets in the game, as Corruption uses a different Missile type than in the previous game. The origin of this Seeker device is unclear: whilst the Space Pirates were using the Laboratories there at the time, the technology could have been developed by the Elysians, or been the result of a Luminoth - Chozo trade , which the Pirates came across and examined. The Pirates could not have taken the device from Aether due to it being contained. ''Metroid: Other M'' In Metroid: Other M, Samus obtains the Seeker Missile again and uses them much like she did in the Prime series games, while being the first non-''Prime'' game to feature the item. However, unlike the Prime Seekers, Other M's Seeker is actually an upgrade to the Super Missile that fires up to four regular Missiles to the secondary targets. They are obtained by defeating the Rhedogian (which was actually using the upgrade against Samus) in the fourth encounter with the creature in the Biosphere's "confrontation room". After its death, the item appears in glowing orb form. In order to fire the Seekers, a Super Missile must be charged; afterwards, it may lock onto up to five different targets as long as four other targets are within view. Like in the Prime series, the weapon can open Multi-Lock Blast Shields. Other games Samus can also fire up to four missiles in Metroid Prime Pinball, though they do not lock on and move faster, like the normal Missiles in that game or the 2-D games. Official data Inventory data ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "If you press and hold A until the Charge Gauge is fully charged, you'll lock on multiple targets. Release A to fire a Super Missile along with four normal missiles toward up to four additional targets." ''Metroid: Other M'' Status screen data "Effect: Launches multiple missiles simultaneously. Controls: Charge up a Super Missile. When multiple targets are locked, fire." ''Metroid: Other M'' on-screen tutorial SEEKER MISSILE Attack targets will increase when you fire Super Missiles. Trivia *In the Prime series, the player has to fire a missile and hold the missile button in order to charge the Seeker Missiles. However, there are multiple ways to bypass this thus saving a missile: *#Shoot once then immediately hit the missile button. This requires good timing, unless the shot was a Charge Shot. *#Use the Screw Attack and hold the Missile button. *#Turn on the Scan Visor then exit and charge missiles before the Arm Cannon comes up. Note that the Visor method has an effect on the Arm Cannon. Instead of the Arm Cannon closing then opening at the front section, it retains its shape and the front part doesn't open out, but the glow appears. Once it is fired, it does go to the Missile firing animation. *Meta Ridley, Metroid Prime, and the Rhedogian have a "Multi-Missile System" attack which fires simultaneous homing projectiles at Samus. In Meta Ridley's case, he utilizes them by wrapping his wings around himself before outstretching them and rearing back in midair. *In Other M, the Seekers are actually not an authorized item, but rather, a power-up dropped by the Rhedogian. They are one of two upgrades in the game to be acquired this way, the other being the Diffusion Beam. *In Other M, no matter how many enemies Samus targets with the Seeker Missiles, five missiles will always be used. *In Other M, the Seekers play a lesser role; there are only three Multi-Lock Blast Shields within the game and the Seekers are not necessary in boss fights. *Seeker Missiles are the only element in Metroid: Other M that was retained from the Prime series, with the exception of being able to aim in first-person. It is unknown whether or not this was intentional. *Bryan Walker stated in the Metroid Prime Trilogy developer interview that his favorite weapon was the Seeker Missile.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPs_D1BMhjc&feature=related *The ability to lock on up to 5 targets at once is very similar to the targeting method of some types of boomerangs in the Legend of Zelda series. Gallery Image:mp2 seeker missile.png|The Seeker Launcher in Item form, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Seeker_Launcher_acquired.png|Samus acquires the Seeker Launcher in Echoes. File:Seeker on Splinters.jpg|The Seeker Launcher in Echoes. File:Seeker_Launcher_Purple_Door.jpg|Samus targets the nodes of a Multi-Lock Blast Shield. Image:Seekermissile_Item_Form.jpg|The Seeker Missile in Item form, Corruption. File:Seeker_Missile_Obtained.jpg|Obtaining the Seeker Missile in Corruption. Image:Seeker Missile.jpg|Samus locks on to a Multi-lock Blast Shield in Corruption. References ru:Залповые Ракеты es:Localizador Category:Missiles Category:Artifact Temple Category:Impact Crater Category:Temple Grounds Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Biosphere Category:Recurring Items Category:Unknown Items Category:Concussive weaponry Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Ridley Category:Luminoth Technology